greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
GFE:Policy
This page contains the rules and policies for the Greatest Freak Out Ever Wiki. The rules are not meant to pressure or worry anyone, they are used to help provide safety for the wiki and keep it clean. Anyone who breaks a rule or rules will face consequences. Main Rules *No inappropriate content (unless it's related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series). *No plagiarism. Stealing content from other wikis is lazy and disrespectful. *No bullying, threats, or discrimination anywhere on this wiki, especially in the chatroom. Every user must respect each other. *Don't beg to become a moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat. Every user on the wiki has at least one power, and that's editing. *Don't give out your personal information besides your birth date (only the month and day), gender, and occupation. *Every user on this wiki must be at least 13 years old or older. Anyone 12 or younger will be immediately blocked from the wiki. *No profanity anywhere on the wiki. *If you're an administrator, bureaucrat, or moderator, do not abuse your power. *No threatening to report this wiki. This is the main wiki related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series, and is meant to be a safe and collaborative fan site for it. Editing Rules *No vandalism (removing content from pages). *No spamming (saying the same word over and over, or sending the same message to multiple users). *No trolling. *All editing content on this wiki must be related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series. Chat Rules *Don't misbehave in the chatroom. *No posting personal information in the chatroom. *No bullying, threats, or discrimination in the chatroom. *Don't advertise (posting a link to another wiki or anything else on the internet). *No spamming. *No profanity. *If you're a moderator, don't kick or ban a user for no reason. Photo Rules *All photos on this wiki must be related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series. *Don't post a picture of yourself, your family, or anyone close to you on this wiki. *No inappropriate photos. Video Rules *No inappropriate videos (unless it's related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series). *All video content posted to this wiki must be related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series. Comment/Message Wall Rules *No inappropriate content (unless it's related to the Greatest Freak Out Ever series). *Be respectful. *No profanity. *No bullying, threats, or discrimination. Becoming a Moderator In order to become a chat moderator, a user must meet the following: *Have at least 300 edits, where at least 150 of them are article (main) edits. You can check your progress by looking at your Edit count. *Be in chat frequently for at least two months. *Never been banned from chat. *Never broken a Chat Rule (see chat rules above). Once a user meets these requirements, they can contact a Greatest Freak Out Ever Wiki administrator on their message wall and inform them that they met the requirements. If the administrator finds the results valid, then can promote the user to chat moderator. Becoming an Administrator In order to become an administrator, a user must meet the following: *Have at least 700 edits, where at least 500 of them are article (main) edits. You can check your progress by looking at your Edit count. *Never broken a rule. *Be active on the wiki for at least 6 months. Once a user meets these requirements, they can contact a Greatest Freak Out Ever Wiki bureaucrat on their message wall and inform them that they met the requirements. If the bureaucrat finds the results valid, then can promote the user to administrator. Becoming a Bureaucrat In order to become a bureaucrat, a user must meet the following: *Have at least 1,000 edits, where at least 750 of them are article (main) edits. You can check your progress by looking at your Edit count. *Never broken a rule. *Be an active administrator for at least a year. Once a user meets these requirements, they can contact a Greatest Freak Out Ever Wiki bureaucrat on their message wall and inform them that they met the requirements. If the bureaucrat finds the results valid, then can promote the user to bureaucrat. Other Rules *All profanity in episode transcripts of the Greatest Freak Out Ever series must be censored (like this: f****** or a**). *Don't forget to have fun on this wiki! Category:Content Category:Policies Category:Rules